the gundams
by chameleon14
Summary: its the listings for the weapons and other attributes or the gundams and pilots


Gundam Stats  
  
This is just too clear up some of  
the speculations and specifics  
about the Gundams and there  
pilots.   
Name: Wing Gundam   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-01W   
Pilot(s): Heero Yuy   
Base Weight: 7.1 Tons   
Height: 16.3 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament:   
Vulcan Gun x2  
Machine Cannon x2  
Buster Rifle x1  
Beam Saber x2   
  
Name: Wing Gundam Zero   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-00W0   
Pilot(s): Heero Yuy   
Base Weight: 8.0 Tons   
Height: 16.7 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Wing Vulcan Gun x2  
Machine Cannon x2  
Twin Buster Rifle x2  
Beam Saber x2  
  
Name: Gundam Deathscythe   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-01D   
Pilot(s): Duo Maxwell   
Base Weight: 7.2 Tons   
Height: 16.3 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Machine Cannon x2  
Beam Scythe x1  
Buster Shield x1  
Hyper Jammer x2   
  
Name: Gundam Deathscythe Hell   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-01D   
Pilot(s): Duo Maxwell   
Base Weight: 7.4 Tons   
Height: 16.3 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Active Cloak x2  
Twin Beam Scythe x1  
Buster Shield x1  
Hyper Jammer x2   
  
Name: Gundam Heavyarms   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-0H1   
Pilot(s): Trowa Barton   
Base Weight: 7.7 Tons   
Height: 16.7 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Machine Cannon x2  
Beam Gatling Gun x1  
Homing Missile x12  
Gatling Gun x2  
Micro-Missile x24  
Army Knife x1  
  
Name: Gundam Heavyarms Kai   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-0H1   
Pilot(s): Trowa Barton   
Base Weight: 8.2 Tons   
Height: 16.7 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Machine Cannon x2  
Beam Gatling Gun x1  
Homing Missile x12  
Gatling Gun x2  
Micro-Missile x24  
Army Knife x1   
  
Name: Gundam Heavyarms  
Custom   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-0H1   
Pilot(s): Trowa Barton   
Base Weight: 8.2 Tons   
Height: 16.7 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Machine Cannon x2  
Micro-Missile x52  
Homing Missile x44  
Double Gatling Gun x2  
Gatling Gun x4  
  
Name: Gundam Sandrock   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-01SR   
Pilot(s): Quatre Raberba Winner   
Base Weight: 7.5 Tons   
Height: 16.5 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Missle x2  
Heat Shortel x2  
Shield Flasher x2  
Cross-Crusher x1 (Heat shortels  
and shield)  
Beam Machine Gun x1  
  
Name: Gundam Sandrock Custom   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-01SR2   
Pilot(s): Quatre Raberba Winner   
Base Weight: 7.9 Tons   
Height: 16.5 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Missle x2  
Heat Shortel x2  
Shield Flasher x2  
Cross-Crusher x1 (Heat shortels  
and shield)  
Beam Machine Gun x1  
  
Name: Gundam Sandrock Custom   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-01SR2   
Pilot(s): Quatre Raberba Winner   
Base Weight: 7.9 Tons   
Height: 16.5 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Standard Armament: Vulcan Gun  
x2  
Heat Shortel x2  
Optional Armament: Shoulder  
armor with cloak  
Shield  
  
Name: Gundam Shenlong  
(Nataku)   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-01S   
Pilot(s): Chang Wufei   
Base Weight: 7.4 Tons   
Height: 16.4 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Beam Glaive x1  
Dragon Fang x2  
Flamethrower x2   
  
Name: Gundam Altolong (Nataku)   
Type: Gundam Mobile Suit   
Model: XXXG-01S2   
Pilot(s): Chang Wufei   
Base Weight: 7.5 Tons   
Height: 16.4 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Twin Beam Trident x1  
Vulcan Gun x2  
Beam Cannon x2  
Dragon Fang x2  
Flamethrower x2  
  
Other moble suits  
Name: Tallgeese   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-00MS   
Base Weight: 8.8 Tons   
Height: 17.4 Meters   
Armor: Titanium Alloy   
Armament: Dober Gun x1  
Beam Saber x2  
  
Name: Tallgeese II   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-00MS2   
Base Weight: 8.8 Tons   
Height: 17.4 Meters   
Armor: Titanium Alloy   
Armament: Dober Gun x1  
Beam Saber x2   
  
Name: Tallgeese III   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-00MS2B   
Base Weight: 8.2 Tons   
Height: 17.4 Meters   
Armor: Titanium Alloy   
Armament: Vulcan Gun x2  
Beam Saber x2  
Heat Rod x1  
Mega-Cannon x1   
  
Name: Gundam Epyon   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-13MS   
Base Weight: 8.3 Tons   
Height: 17.4 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Beam Sword x1  
Hot Rod x1  
  
Name: Vayeate   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-06MS   
Pilot(s): Trowa Barton   
Base Weight: 7.3 Tons   
Height: 16.3 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Beam Cannon x1   
  
Name: Mercurius   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-13MSX2   
Pilot(s): Heero Yuy   
Base Weight: 7.3 Tons   
Height: 16.3 Meters   
Armor: Gundanium Alloy   
Armament: Beam Gun x1  
Crash Shield x1  
Planet Defensor x10  
  
Name: Leo   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-06MS   
Base Weight: 7.0 Tons   
Height: 16.2 Meters   
Armor: Titanium Alloy   
Armament: 105mm Rifle x1 (100  
rounds)  
Optional Armament: Beam Rifle  
x1  
Dober Gun x1  
Beam Saber x1  
Bazooka x1  
  
Name: Leo Space Type   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-06MSS   
Base Weight: 7.0 Tons   
Height: 16.2 Meters   
Armor: Titanium Alloy   
Armament: Beam Rifle x1 (20  
rounds)  
  
Optional Armament: "Shorty"  
Beam Rifle x1  
Dober Gun x1  
Beam Saber x1  
Bazooka x1  
  
Name: Taurus (moble doll)  
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: OZ-12SMS   
Base Weight: 7.9 Tons   
Height: 16.8 Meters   
Armor: Titanium Alloy   
Armament: Beam Rifle x1  
Optional Armament: Beam  
Cannon x1   
  
Pilots  
  
Name: Heero Yuy   
Affiliation: Gundam Pilot   
Age: 15   
Ethnicity: Japanese   
Height: 156cm   
Weight: 45kg   
Eyes: Persian Blue   
Hair color Dark Brown   
Gundams: Wing Gundam  
Mercurius  
Wing Zero   
  
Name: Duo Maxwell   
Affiliation: Gundam Pilot   
Age: 15   
Ethnicity: American   
Height: 156cm   
Weight: 45kg   
Eyes: Cobalt Blue   
Hair color Brown   
Gundams: Deathscythe  
Deathscythe Hell   
  
Name: Trowa Barton   
Affiliation: Gundam Pilot   
Age: 17   
Ethnicity: Latin   
Height: 160cm   
Weight: 44kg   
Eyes: Dark Green   
Hair color Brown   
Gundams: Heavyarms  
Vayeate  
Heavyarms Custom   
  
Name: Quatre Raberba Winner   
Affiliation: Gundam Pilot   
Age: 15   
Ethnicity: Arabian   
Height: 156cm   
Weight: 41kg   
Eyes: Blue   
Hair color Platinum Blond   
Gundams: Sandrock  
Sandrock Cust.   
  
Name: Chang Wufei   
Affiliation: Gundam Pilot   
Age: 17   
Ethnicity: Chinese   
Height: 156cm   
Weight: 46kg   
Eyes: Black   
Hair color Black   
Gundams: ShenLong-Nataku  
Altron-Nataku   



End file.
